Pitchers with an attachable water filter are frequently used by consumers who wish to filter tap water before drinking or use. Typical filters couple to a reservoir which fixedly sits within the water pitcher. These reservoirs, however, are usually relatively small compared to the amount of space available within the pitcher for carrying purified water. If, however, the reservoir is enlarged to increase the unfiltered water capacity of the reservoir, the size of the filtered water space decreases. Thus, conventional water filtration pitchers require multiple fills of the reservoir to fill the volume of the filtered water space, which is very time consuming, frustrating, and can take up to 15 minutes or more.